Bear Flu
Bear Flu is the 11th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 37th episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/stack-of-sniffles-episode.html Synopsis The bears become terribly ill and Chloe takes it upon herself to take care of them. But things get tricky when word of the bears’ sickness goes viral. Plot The episode begins with Chloe examining bacteria, while the bears are having fun in the lake where Chloe collects the bacteria from. Chloe warns them about becoming ill and points to a sign saying "Prohibido Nadar" (Do not swim, in Spanish). They ignore it, saying bears don't get sick. They race over to Chloe and when they get out they start getting sick. 30 minutes later, Chloe brings them back to the cave. The bears are not feeling well and Chloe tries to get them in bed. Chloe tries making some soup and calls Grizzly for advice. She sees Grizzly out of bed, trying to workout, which she stops him. She finds Panda looking at possible diseases and claims he has bear flu. Chloe tells Panda not to believe that, but Panda does a post about bear flu. He manages to post it before Chloe takes his phone away. She tries to help Ice Bear but Grizzly comes back out and gets rid of most of the soup. He drinks a sample of the lake water and Chloe brings him back to his room. Chloe then finds Panda writing his will in his journal, mainly about what he will bequeath to each person. She finds Grizzly out and laying on a table with plates. Ice Bear comes out pretty cold. All the bears start freaking out and Chloe finally snaps and makes them eat soup and watch TV. Chloe washes her hands and finds them worse than before. She calls the doctor, who says they will be fine. Meanwhile, Panda's post gets out to the government, and they send a team to quarantine the bears. Chloe is told to stay away. The Hazmat Response Unit quarantines the whole cave. Chloe steals a suit and sneaks in. She finds the bears hooked up to machines. She uses the bugs she collected from the lake earlier to make the Hazmat Response Unit believe there is a breach. As the Hazmat Response Unit leaves the cave, Chloe puts the bears on a cart under a cover. The unit goes back in and finds the bears gone. A branch takes the cover off and the unit goes after them. Chloe makes it to the doctor. The unit arrives and demands the doctor to turn the bears over, but the doctor says they are fine, and they believe her just because she is a doctor. So when the doctor tells Chloe to pick up some juice for the bears, Chloe ends up getting sick herself, to which the doctor says she should call her parents. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Dr. Sun Hospital Locations * The Bear Cave * Hospital Objects * Panda's Phone * Fridge * The Bears' Laptop Music * Always Here Trivia * Though there are several scenes of Dr. Decker's office, instead of Dr. Decker being present, a Dr. Sun helps The Bears and Chloe through receiving a proper diagnosis. * Chloe reveals that she is, in fact, 10 years old. * There's a sign near the lake that says "Prohibido nadar", that means "do not swim" in Spanish. Cultural References * This entire episode’s plot is similar to the Spongebob Squarepants episode’s plot, “Suds”. Errors TBA Videos The Bear Flu - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network Chloe to the Rescue - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network id:Bear Flu Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:B